


All Through the Night

by misura



Category: Fire's Stone - Tanya Huff
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She'd fallen asleep with her nose in a book," Darvish told Aaron over Chandra's head. "Again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cero_ate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/gifts).



"Must have been an exciting read," Darvish said, practically breathing into her ear, which was just -

 _A Wizard of the Nine does not shriek like a little girl._ "I wasn't asleep."

"Just resting your eyes then." Darvish gently closed the book in front of her after marking the page she'd been reading with one of the many bookmarks people kept sending her. "Which you can do just as well in the bedroom."

"I was going to finish that." Chandra realized she couldn't actually remember what the book had been about. An essay collection, she recalled vaguely. About ... agricultural magic, maybe? Or had it been metalworking? "It's not that late yet." Although given that she had no idea for how long she'd been 'resting her eyes' and given that the fire had died down completely, leaving the room more than a little chilly ... "Is it?"

"The Nine have fully risen," Darvish said. "I tucked in Aaron some time ago. He suggested you might need checking up on."

"What - are the two of your fighting or something?" Chandra asked, a bit alarmed at the idea.

Darvish frowned at her. "Why would we be fighting?"

"Well, don't you guys usually - " Chandra gestured vaguely. It didn't help that she didn't really _know_ what it was men did together in bed, exactly.

Not that she had any more notion of what it was men and women did together in bed. _A Wizard of the Nine should not fog up her focus thinking about things like that._

"Kiss each other good night?" Darvish suggested, although the way he wiggled his eyebrows made the words seem somewhat less innocent.

"Sorry, it's not really any of my business." Chandra tried to suppress a yawn. Her feet felt like ice.

"Please, allow me," Darvish said, pulling back her chair and sweeping her up in his arms before she could object. "All is well between me and Aaron, I promise you."

"Good." Chandra wriggled a little. Darvish was deliciously warm. "Are you going to carry me like this all the way to the bedroom?"

"You know, we _are_ married." Darvish winked at her. "I don't think anyone will object."

Chandra yawned again.

"I'll take that as your way of saying you won't either."

"There must be a spell somewhere that'll fix this stupid sleepiness." Chandra'd found a few recipes for brews that warded off sleep for a while, but those were hardly magic.

"Wizards are still people, and people need to sleep every now and then." Darvish softly kicked open the door to the royal bedroom. Chandra spotted Aaron, seemingly fast asleep already. "Try to enjoy it."

"Right." Small chance of that, Chandra judged as she quickly undressed and put on her nightclothes. Aaron barely stirred as she slipped under the covers.

No reason he should, of course; the bed was probably big enough for _five_ people to sleep in without touching each other. Darvish and Aaron usually slept practically entwined, leaving Chandra plenty of room to sleep quietly and undisturbed by herself.

"Cold?" Darvish asked.

Chandra realized she was shivering. "Not really. I'll warm up."

"We could help with that, you know." Aaron, not Darvish. She wondered if he'd woken up just now or if he'd been awake all along. _He suggested you might need checking up on._

"In fact," Darvish said, "we'd be very happy to."

They both gave her near-identical looks. Chandra felt her face grow hot, even though her feet still felt anything but. "I'm not - I can't - "

Aaron chuckled. "I was actually thinking of cuddling, not anything more than that."

"Of course, if you want to - " Darvish's tone was light, teasing. Letting Chandra know that if she said that yes, she did want more than cuddling, he'd be delighted - but that if she didn't, he'd be equally delighted to simply let her use him by way of a living blanket.

"Cuddling sounds fine," Chandra said quickly. "Although I should warn you two I'm pretty chilled."

"She'd fallen asleep with her nose in a book," Darvish told Aaron over Chandra's head. "Again."

"I told you I was only resting my eyes," Chandra protested, but it was hard to work up too much indignation while snuggling up to Darvish and his delicious warmth at the same time.

"Of course you were."

Aaron winked at her, and Chandra decided that, really, this argument wasn't worth continuing. Not when there were far more pleasant things she could focus her attention on.


End file.
